You're the one that I want
by vaunie5962
Summary: Pas une nouvelle fic mais ai remarqué  m'a fait remarquer aussi ;-  que c'était bourré de fautes. Donc voici la version corrigée. Slash D/D, inspirée par la chanson du même nom par Pauline Croze.


_J'ai réécrit ce petit OS car j'ai remarqué que j'avais fait un grand nombre de fautes de conjugaison ou de syntaxe. Donc j'espère que cette nouvelle version sera meilleure quand même._

_J'ai écouté cette chanson et elle m'a inspirée (version Pauline Croze bien sûr, pas celle de Grease). Donc voilà ce que ça donne. Enjoy et review._

Il avait bu, plus que d'habitude. Ne faisant vraiment pas attention aux quantités qu'il consommait. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même ce soir-là.

Et apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que son flirt avec Lindsey n'aura échappé à personne de l'équipe. Et encore moins à Don, qui lui aura participé au clou du spectacle : le baiser entre son petit-ami et sa collègue.

Et ça ce n'était pas le pire. Non le pire c'est que depuis plus d'un an qu'ils sont ensemble, et même s'il est sûr que tous les deux ont exactement les mêmes sentiments profonds l'un pour l'autre, il se demande si finalement ce n'est pas lui le plus amoureux des deux, ou simplement s'il n'est qu'un jouet pour Danny.

En fait, Danny a peur, oui il a peur de tout. Les apparitions publiques, révéler leur liaison à sa famille et ses collègues (seuls deux de ses cousins, homosexuels aussi, sont au courant) et ça le contentait pour l'instant. Mais il est en train de se rendre compte que s'il ne s'ouvre pas un peu plus, il risque de perdre la meilleure personne qui ne soit jamais passée dans sa vie, et en plus son meilleur ami. Et il sait que le baiser avec Lindsey, même bourré, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase pour Don.

Oui il lui en voulait. Ça il lui fit comprendre clairement, en évitant tous ses appels, tous ses mails et l'évitant le plus possible sur les scènes de crime où leur travail les obligeait à se croiser. Danny avait merdé en grand, préférant se faire passer pour un hétéro et embrasser sa collègue plutôt que l'embrasser lui, oui lui son petit-ami qui partage ses nuits depuis cette année.

Danny tenta une approche pour tenter de s'expliquer. Mais il ne rencontrait qu'un regard froid, distant et désintéressé. Il réussit cependant à le bloquer dans les vestiaires, le plaquant contre un des casiers et lui dit ainsi :

_« Putain, Don. Tu vas réussir à me parler aujourd'hui ou tu vas continuer à m'ignorer éternellement ?_

_« Franchement, Danny, oui. Tu ne te rends même pas compte. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? A nous ? Ca tu peux me le dire peut-être ?_

_« Mais t'as même pas capté ? J'étais complètement bourré. Je n'en ai rien à faire de Lindsey. C'est toi que j'aime Don._

_« Bien sûr. A d'autres. Laisse tomber, tu veux. Je suis claqué, j'en ai marre. Salut._

_« Mais putain, que veux-tu de plus Don pour que tu me comprennes ? Je ne sais pas, moi._

Don se retourna sur lui, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança sèchement :

_« Si tu n'arrives même pas à trouver par toi-même, alors là je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ni pour nous. »_

Sous le choc, Danny ne sut plus rien dire. Il le laissa partir. La porte refermée, il essaya désespérément de retenir ses larmes. A ce moment, Lindsey choisit de faire connaître sa présence auprès de Danny.

_« Alors t'as tout entendu ?_

_« Oh oui. Absolument tout. Et il a raison, tu es vraiment un imbécile si tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut. »_

Et là il comprit. Le regard sympathique de Lindsey lui confirma qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui dit qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et que le seul manque d'intérêt qu'il avait envers elle, c'était du côté des sentiments.

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai compris, t'inquiètes pas. Et les autres ont compris aussi. On se demandait juste quand est-ce que vous alliez nous l'annoncer officiellement. _

_« Mais c'est trop tard ! »_

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard Danny ! »_

Elle a raison. Oui, elle a raison. Sur tous les points. Maintenant suffisait d'établir un plan.

Un texto de son cousin l'aida à mettre un plan en place. Oh oui il allait le faire.

Maintenant, restait à en parler au reste de l'équipe.

_Le vendredi :_

_Allez, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Faut que tu lui en parles._

_« Mac, je peux vous parler cinq minutes ?_

_« Oui, bien sûr, Danny. Entre. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Allez reprends ton souffle, ça va aller. Ne peut rien t'arriver. De toute façon…_

_« Danny ?_

_« Oui ?_

_« C'est pas qu'on est débordé de boulot mais tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu venais me voir ?_

_« C'est que je sais pas comment commencer ?_

_« Si c'est à propos de la tension entre toi et Don ces derniers jours et le fait que vous nous ayez cachés que vous étiez ensemble, oui si tu peux me trouver une explication. Oui ça serait pas mal._

_« Quoi ? Comment ? » _Il était complètement bouche bée.

_« Danny, honnêtement, tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu tous les deux. Vous êtes ensemble tant mieux. Mais si ça dérape et doit avoir des conséquences négatives sur votre travail, alors vaut mieux que vous régliez ça au plus vite._

_« Bah justement, c'est ça le problème. J'ai besoin de votre aide et celle de vous tous._

_« Et en quoi on peut vous être utile ?..._

_Le samedi soir :_

Il ne sait pas comment il a réussi à se laisser convaincre pour sortir ce soir. _« C'est juste un verre avec toute l'équipe, tu vas voir ça va être sympa. » _lui avait dit Adam.

Oui c'était juste un verre. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir Lindsey et Danny ensemble. Il ne voulait pas assister à leurs gestes tendres, une main dans ses cheveux, un baiser volé par-ci par là. Non il s'en sentait incapable.

Mais bon, il ne sera pas tout seul. Et ça pourrait lui changer les idées d'être entouré de ses amis. Puis il y aura peut-être des hommes qui pourraient lui faire tourner la tête un peu.

C'est donc l'esprit occupé et le cœur triste que Don rejoignit tout le monde au bar.

C'était un bar dansant. Il y avait déjà du monde et ses collègues étaient tous là. Mais il n'apercevait pas Danny. Et il en fut triste et content à la fois. Content parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un conflit avec lui en public et triste car son meilleur ami et ex-amant lui manquait beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Après avoir commandé une tournée de bières, tout le monde s'installa et commença à discuter de tout gaiement. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et Don faisait tout pour éviter Lindsey.

Mais quand il se rendit aux toilettes, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suivi. Confrontation inévitable.

_« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Lindsey._

_« Alors pourquoi tu me parles, là ?_

_« Tu ne crois pas que t'as foutu assez la merde comme ça ?_

Elle fit style de rien et insista encore :

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi._

_« Le baiser, ça ne te dit rien ?_

_« Ah non, désolé pour moi il n'y a pas eu de baiser._

_« Mais arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule tous les deux. Je sais quand même ce que j'ai vu._

_« Non, non Don tu n'as rien vu. Essaye de te mettre ça dans le crâne un peu, veux-tu. »_

Incapable de l'écouter plus, il sortit furieux des toilettes et retourna à sa table.

Ce qu'il remarqua en arrivant dans la salle, c'est que Danny était sur scène. Plus beau que jamais. Le cœur de Don chavira. Il était en colère, mais bon il savait que si Danny était debout sur scène avec un micro qu'il est en train de régler avec trois musiciens (tiens, ne serait-ce pas ses cousins avec lui ?) autour de lui. _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Jamais Danny n'a chanté ou…_

_« Mesdames, Messieurs, votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Alors ce soir je suis là sur scène devant vous parce que, comme la plupart des personnes le savent ici, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour exprimer mes sentiments. Et ce soir, celui que j'aime est parmi nous. Cette chanson est pour lui et j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que j'essaye de transmettre ici. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'ai légèrement modifié le refrain de cette chanson. Voici donc le morceau. »_

Danny se retourna vers ses musiciens et Don reconnut parmi eux Derek à la guitare et Spencer à la batterie, mais celui à la basse ? Non son meilleur ami Danny ? Mais _qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? (_Je sais j'ai craqué, Spencer Reid à la batterie ? Pas très crédible mais bon, on va tourner un peu dans le OOC aujourd'hui)

_Celui ?_ Il avait bien dit celui ? Don devint soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé et attendit d'entendre ce que voulait chanter son homme. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ne quitta pas la scène des yeux.

_Maintenant ou jamais, _pensa Danny, croisant une dernière fois le regard de Don avant de se concentrer sur la musique qui venait de commencer et d'entamer les paroles.

Au début, Don ne reconnut pas tout de suite la musique. _Pas du tout son style. _Mais il était totalement fasciné.

_I got chills.  
>They're multiplyin'.<br>And I'm losin' control.  
>'Cause the power<br>__you're suplyin',  
>It's electrifyin'!<em>

Il osa un nouveau regard sur la table de ses amis et tomba sur celui de Don, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux._Aurais-je réussi? _Pensa t-il. Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

_You better shape up,  
>'cause I need a man<br>And my heart is set on you.  
>You better shape up;<br>You better understand  
>To my heart I must be true.<em>

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Là tu peux plus faire machine arrière, vas-y, vas-y il te regarde.

You are the one that I want

_(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, Donney.  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one __I want), o,o,oo, Donney,  
>The one that I want<br>(you are the one i want),o,o,oo  
>The one I need.<br>Oh, yes indeed. _

Danny n'osait plus trop ouvrir les yeux. Il sait que les yeux de son homme et de son équipe sont tous posés sur lui. Mais il était fermement décidé à faire parler ses vrais sentiments envers lui à travers cette chanson.

_If you're filled  
>With affection<br>You're to shy to convey,  
>Meditate in my direction.<br>Feel your way._

_I better shape up,  
>'cause you need a man<br>I need a man  
>Who can keep me satisfied.<br>I better shape up  
>If I'm gonna prove<br>Oh you better prove_

_That my faith is justified._

_Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers lui. Son regard était toujours dirigé sur lui. Et celui-ci le satisfait complètement : il y voyait encore la promesse d'un futur à venir, où là ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher. _Lui montrer que je n'ai jamais eu honte de nous deux et à quel point je l'aime._

_You're the one that I want_

_You, o,o, oo, Donney.  
>The one that I want.<br>You, o,o,oo, Donney.  
>The one that I want<br>oo,oo  
>The one I need.<br>__Oh, yes indeed._

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la scène et se décida à chanter la dernière partie près de lui, toujours droit dans les yeux. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et sa voix l'était aussi.

Il était impressionné par le changement radical de son homme. Non seulement il chantait alors qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué sa belle voix mais en plus, il avait choisi ses amis en spectateurs et sa famille en musiciens. Regardant dans ses yeux, remplis d'émotion, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir quelques larmes.

Quand le morceau s'arrêta, il attendit calmement que Don réagisse.

Il ne le fit pas attendre très longtemps, prenant son visage dans ses mains et avançant le sien pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Un échange tendre et passionné, rempli de beaucoup d'amour et de désir sous les applaudissements de la salle entière.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et leurs sourires étaient totalement identiques. Un sourire beat.

_« Tu sais que tu chantes très bien, mon Danny._

_« Ah oui, je sais, c'est un de mes nombreux talents cachés. »_ Ils rirent avant que Danny ne reprenne son sérieux.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai été… Stupide et aveugle… »_ Il fut stoppé dans son discours par les lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Ca je le savais déjà ne t'inquiètes pas. »_ Il était heureux car il retrouvait un nouveau grand sourire sur le visage de l'homme de sa vie.

_« Et si maintenant, on rentrait ? Je peux encore penser à d'autres moyens de te faire pardonner. » _Levant des sourcils séducteurs.

Danny éclata de rire avant de simplement dire _« D'accord ! »_

Après avoir été présenté aux cousins de Danny, et avoir dit au revoir à l'équipe, ils s'éclipsèrent sous l'acclamation de la foule, main dans la main en route pour un nouvel avenir plus heureux pour eux deux. Car même si Danny était pardonné, Don avait deux autres petits projets autres pour lui. Et ça il ne savait pas encore comment faire pour le convaincre.

Oh, il saura bien le convaincre sur l'oreiller…

Fin

_Chanson « You're the one that I want » de Pauline Croze (reprise de la chanson de Grease)._

_Review review svp, première fic sur ce couple et si vous avez suivi mon histoire Grave Danger, vous comprendrez l'intérêt de mon mini cross over dans ce texte._

_A bientôt._


End file.
